


My god you are talkative

by Applesaday



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Because that finale was something else, F/F, and I need to get it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: Post 1x08Eve's lost her job, her home, her husband, and she just had one thought in mind: find Villanelle and apologize to her.Easier said than done when her target is an expert assassin, and the resources at her disposal are limited.But she is a woman on a mission, and she'll be damned if she doesn't find her.





	My god you are talkative

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hadn't been planning on writing for this fandom.
> 
> I was just enjoying this show, as you do.
> 
> And then that finale. Holy shit that finale.
> 
> I thought they were going to kiss.
> 
> But I figured, it makes it more interesting that way. Keep that game of cat and mouse going.
> 
> Nonetheless, I had to write this.
> 
> Also I have no idea what the old french lady's name is, but I think it is Madame Tattevin.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Why did she do it?

She had just finished opening her heart, her whole goddamn heart to a crazy psycho. Not even Niko was so privy to her thoughts.

And then she goes and stabs her with a freaking pocket knife.

And Oksana’s face of pure betrayal was going to haunt her nightmares, she was sure of it.

So then why did she do it?

Because she needed to re-establish the good and evil balance to their interactions. This was getting too...personal.

She couldn’t be actually falling for a murderer. That was bizarre. And impossible. No way would that actually be happening.

Oksana had probably been planning on shooting her a minute later for all she knew.

And then Madame Tattevin unhelpfully shows up two minutes saying, “She has gone.”

No shit.

And so here she was.

Two months later, without a life.

Or at least, that’s what it felt like.

Carolyn hadn’t returned her calls to get her job back - to be honest, she just wanted to use the MI6’s resources to find Oksana.

Niko had wasted little time handing her the divorce papers. And she had wasted little time in signing them.

Madame Tattevin had informed her a week afterwards that two large and intimidating men had packed up the apartment.

She had no leads, no resources, and no idea how to even begin a conversation with the woman she had stabbed.

And yet, here she was, in Tivoli, Italy.

Not for a vacation, though god knows she needed one. This was the result of having roped Elena to borrow Kenny for an afternoon to research after fruitlessly trying to contact Carolyn.

It was just because she needed closure, or so she told herself, and her two friends.

But judging by both of their faces, they didn’t believe her.

Kenny had potentially located Oksana, though he couldn’t really use his super-computer for this unsanctioned favour, but Eve hadn’t missed a moment before she was packing up and heading to the airport.

Now, she was here, without any idea how to look for her. Surely Oksana would be going by a different name, she probably had also dyed her hair. Or maybe she was using one of the wigs Eve had found in her dresser.

No matter the case, she had no idea where to begin.

Sighing, she smiled when the waiter brought her a small coffee, and she took a careful first sip, closing her eyes for a moment to just think.

The wind ruffled her unruly hair the slightest, and she realized that if she didn’t find Oksana, Eve would move to Tivoli. The place was beautiful. Even this tiny streetside cafe made her feel at peace.

But of course, peace was short-lived as she heard a chair scrape back, and Eve opened her eyes to see none other than the woman she was looking for taking a seat in front of her.

“You are either the stupidest person I have met, or the most ruthless and determined killer,” Oksana said by way of greeting.

Her face had healed, Eve had noticed. She was wearing her hair down, and it framed her face nicely, making her seem positively gorgeous.

Shaking her head, Eve tried to focus. Like on whether or not her stab wound was still prominent. A second later, she scoffed. Her new clothes didn’t give any idea to the status of her stab wound, it wasn’t like she would still be bleeding out of it over a month later, but it was clear she wasn’t having much difficulty moving, so it was probably healing up nicely.

“I had to see you again,” Eve blurted. Ever the composed woman.

Oksana snorted. “Why? So you could finish the job? Don’t think I’m not armed.”

Eve shook her head. “No, so I could apologize.”

It was clear from Oksana’s expression of mirth that she wasn’t buying this for a second. “Apologize for stabbing me?”

The waiter, who had been passing by just then, gave them a funny look and continued on. He had probably understood wrong, he reasoned.

With a sigh, Eve nodded. “Yes. I know you don’t believe me-”

“True,” Oksana nodded.

“-Nor have any reason to trust me-”

“True again.” Oksana tilted her head and added, “You do know you’re not giving me any reason to believe you, right?”

Eve sighed. “Yes I know, but it’s true. I am telling the truth. I feel terrible for what I did.”

“Oh really?” Oksana asked, lips curling in a smile. “Why should you? You got the terrible murderer to open up to you so you could stab her. I think your plan worked perfectly.”

“I wasn’t- I hadn’t planned on stabbing you like that,” Eve said.

Oksana put her hand to her heart. “Oh really? Had you been aiming for my heart?”

Eve narrowed her eyes. “Would you stop kidding around for one moment! I wasn’t trying to kill you!”

Now the few other patrons were also looking at her, and Oksana looked positively gleeful at this. Oh how Eve wanted to wipe that smirk from her face. How, she hadn’t quite decided.

Eve smiled politely. “Mi dispiace. I’m- questo è un er...practising for a play!”

No one looked like they understood her, and were prepared to write her off as insane, turning back to their quiet conversations.

Looking to Oksana, Eve hissed, “Stop looking so happy. I swear you look like you’re having the time of your life here.”

“Oh I am. Seeing you struggle with Italian is hilarious,” Oksana said, not dropping her grin.

Eve sighed. “You are not at all interested in hearing me apologize, are you?”

Oksana suddenly straightened her posture and looked seriously at her. “Oh of course I am. Please continue apologizing for lying to me, ripping through my apartment, and fucking stabbing me.”

Okay, maybe she had a lot of apologizing to do. “I swear I am sorry. I panicked.”

“Panicked?” Oksana repeated, blinking. “What is there to panic about?”

“Are you serious?” Eve asked, head tilting. “I thought you were going to kill me!”

“With what?!” Oksana asked, bewildered. “My bedsheets?”

“You had a gun!” Eve countered.

“That I had put down!”

Eve glared at her. “Don’t act like you couldn’t have had turned this around in a second flat and had me begging for my life.”

“I wouldn’t have. I said I wasn’t going to hurt you. I said I wasn’t going to kill you. I promised you,” Oksana reminded her.

“And why should I believe you?”

Oksana groaned. “You are impossible, Eve Polastri.”

“Not Polastri anymore,” Eve said, holding up her now ringless finger.

“Oh.” Oksana looked surprised.

“Divorced three weeks ago,” Eve added.

“Oh,” Oksana repeated. “I thought I was going to have to fight your husband for you.”

Eve rolled her eyes. “No need for the theatrics.”

“Clearly. You don’t care about me, you just want me dead.”

“I don’t want you dead!” Eve exclaimed, flabbergasted.

At this point the waiter had to politely ask them to pay, and leave as they were disturbing the other customers. Or so Oksana explained to her. She knew very little Italian. Maybe living in Tivoli wouldn’t be the greatest idea.

So now they were walking down a side road in absolute silence.

Well, Eve desperately wanted to end the silence, but she didn’t want to know what to say.

In the end, she decided with, “I meant it. I don’t want you dead.”

“Could have fooled me,” Oksana muttered, rubbing the area Eve had stabbed her.

Eve sighed and reached out to grab Oksana by her arm. “Look, I’m sorry.”

“You’ve said that before,” Oksana said, glancing cautiously between the hand on her arm, and Eve’s face.

“I know, but I mean it. You just- you just drive me crazy.”

“Crazy enough to murder apparently.”

“Enough with the murder! I meant what I said. I think about you all the time, and it’s driving me crazy. And I panicked,” Eve began babbling, and suddenly she couldn’t stop herself. “I panicked because I didn’t think that my...obsession with you would turn to this. You’re not supposed to be so personable, so likeable. You’re a murderer for fuck’s sake. I should just want to take you down and see you behind bars, but I don’t want that. And it scares me. It worries me. Like how would this even work? I follow you around Europe so we can romp around your latest murder prep house and then pretend I don’t know you? Are you going to retire? Do murderers even retire? Just-”

Eve was shaken out of her stupor by Oksana putting both of her hands on Eve’s shoulders. The former’s eyes were wide open. “My god you are talkative.”

“Sorry,” Eve said, clearing her throat and looking down.

Oksana grabbed Eve’s chin somewhat gently - definitely a lot gentler than Eve would have ever figured - and stepped ever closer to her as she said, “Don’t apologize.”

Eve was stunned. So she just breathed, “Okay.”

Seeing that Eve was winding down, Oksana just had to act. “I am going to kiss you now, okay?”

“Okay,” Eve nodded, not figuring that Oksana would actually kiss her lips. Maybe a cheek kiss at most, not a short and chaste kiss that promised a lot more.

They still had a lot of shit to figure out. But right now, this just seemed like the next step in their fucked up relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that!
> 
> For now at least. I might do more for this, depends on how this is received. I mean, this is by no means finished, they don't get to walk off down Tivoli happy as can be with all the nonsense between them.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!


End file.
